Reversed
by Kira Bobcat
Summary: What if Sebastian did get to eat Ciel's soul ? What if 400 years have pasted in the demon world since Bassy ate Ciel's soul ? What if 19 years have passed for the humans and a new master appears ? Will Bassy be able to take his new young master looking exactly as Ciel ! Let the yaoi rumble begin ! ( Just read. I suck at summaries ) Rated M for later chapters.


Reversed ch.1

The morning started off as usual. Tea was being served to the head of the household. The smell of the sweet tea wafted over the young boy in the bed as the curtains were bing drawn. "Good morning, young master" It was the same stoic voice that the master was used to. Leic was used to. He didn't understand why it was like this every morning. The same sequence just seemed a bit off today. He slightly opened his eyes, yawned and let himself up. He eyed his butler with curiosity.

Sebastian set the tea tray gently onto the table next to the bed. "Young master I have recieved a letter for you concerning you're walking cane." Sebastian took his pocketwatch out to check the time. Ever so slowly he put it back into his pocket and turned to his master but he dared not look into the deep pools of blue that stared back at him. "Shall I go get it for you?"

"Yes but I shall accompany you to the shop" he sipped on the tea and got off the bed. "Dress me" Leic commanded. Sebastian striped his master down to his boxers slower than usual. Sebastian couldn't help but fully look at his master's body. The sight of him was nostalgic. He silently sighed at the constant, painful reminder. First came on the white button up shirt. Button after button he came from the bottom and then to the last button at the top then he took the quickest of glances at the young master's doll like face. The dark blue trousers were slipped on and buttoned at the waist and then over shirt. Slowly Sebastian slid the socks onto the young masters thin shins. The shoes were next.

After being fully dressed, Sebastian stepped back and Liec jumped off the bed. They walked to the carriage. As they stepped out of the humongous mansion the fresh air blasted them and the smell of delicate flowers passed them by. Sebastian opened the door for the young master. He stepped in and gracefully sat next to the other door. Sebastian stepped in after and dazed off staring blankly at the seat. Liec carefully studied Sebastian. He noticed Sebastian's beautiful features but most importantly the blood red eyes. They glisten with a strange tint of yearning and loneliness. The young master just didn't know what to think of it, so he shrugged it off but kept it in mind.

The arrival came upon them. Sebastian was the first one off and moments after was Liec. They walked on the sidewalk to the store. They were just passing by a candy store and it caught Leic's terribly short attention spand. He ran up to the window and started to drool over the thought of the sweet candy in his mind. Sebastian turned to the master and shook his head. "Young master we must get to the store we have no time for these petty childish things." Sebastian could see he wasn't getting through to him. He walked up to him and grabbed the back of Leic's collar and dragged him away. Liec pouted and aloud himself to be dragged for he did not wish to walk.

They entered the store and the shop keeper came out. He was rather old and he slightly slouched. The wrinkles on his face seemed to tell a story of his long life. "Hello young sirs" the shop keeper greeted them. "How may I be of service on this day." Sebastian walked up. "Yes we are here to pick up an ordered walking cane." He nonchalantly said. The shop keeper turned on his heels "well sir come this way and we shall get it." He was already in the back within a blink of the eye. "Stay here young master" Sebastian walked to the back room.

Liec was left all alone at the desk. His eyes wondered around the room of this old looking building. Around the room it was pictures and displays of all sorts of canes. The shop had a musky scent and was made of mainly oak wood. His attention was turned to the window that pictured a busy street. Then a strange man passed by the window. His hair was a long silvery white, his black hat had a strange cloth that hung almost to the ground and he wore a black cloak. Leic was now curious at this strange man. He walked out to follow him.

Leic was now what you can consider a stalker. The man abruptly stopped. It seemed like no one was around now. The man stared and made a small jump. "How could I not realize it! Hello milord" Leic was as confused as ever. "Um have we met before?" "Well I'm the Undertaker remember?" This Undertaker said. "No I have never met an 'Undertaker' before. But you are quite the curious character." Liec stated. The Undertaker smirked. "I see" in a swift move the Undertaker was now behind Leic and his hand was around the young masters neck. "We'll you now I like to prepare the dead for an experience for the after life. I remember when there was this one poor kid whose throat was slashed open." Using his fingers, the Undertaker made the movements of a knife opening Leic's throat.

"Young master!" Sebastian was running down the street and in a graceful movement swooped the young master into his arms and out of the Undertaker's grasp. "Aw but it was getting fun." The Undertaker said. Sebastian completely ignored him and turned his attention to the young master. " I told you to stay were I left you." Sebastian sighed. "I'm sorry but I got curious when I saw him. And you know my curiosity and my short attention span." Leic explained while slightly blushing from admitting his flaw. The Undertaker let out a loud laugh. "I'm sorry I can't help but laugh. What a hilariously ironic situation we have here." Sebastian starred him down "Just shut up".

Sebastian was agitated now but kept his cool on the outside. "Let us go young master" he let Leic down and handed him the walking cane. "Milord, I suggest you ask about Sebastian's other master. He just LOVES telling about his past." The Undertaker giggled and walked off. Liec was in a state of confusion. He walked after Sebastian and his curiosity and thoughts got the best of him once again. They got into the carriage and left in silence.

Once they got into a comfortable silence walking in the hallway at the mansion, Liec just couldn't take it any more. "Who was your last master?" Sebastian stopped and Leic bumped into Sebastian's back and taken off balance and fell a couple paces back. Without turning around Sebastian said, "I do not wish to talk a bout this." His voice was mellow but had a saddening tone to it. "I order you to tell me about your last master!" Leic was frustrated and stomped his foot down now realizing that his was giving incorrect information. Sebastian sighed and turned around. "Very well then, young master."


End file.
